Ra what just happened?
by gundam06serenity
Summary: all anime fangirls dream about meeting their fav characters. It’s a fact. All anime authors, at some point, write a sixth pilot story. Well, this one’s a bit different. Anime fangirl & fanauthor, serenity gets sucked into her fav anime, but things


Ra....what the hell just happened?

Title:  Ra..... What the hell just happened?

Anime: Gundam wing

Rating: pg13

Genre: action/ adventure, self-insertion/ OC, may end up being slightly mary-sueish.... Actually, it depends on how people react to it.....

Pairing(s): YOU DECIDE!

Warning(s): slightly ooc, swearing, randomness at times, WIP, some detail may be wrong, may contain YAOI or YURI

Summary: all anime fangirls dream about meeting their fav characters. It's a fact. All anime authors, at some point, write a sixth pilot story. Well, this one's a bit different. Anime fangirl & fanauthor, gundam06serenity gets sucked into her fav anime, but things don't quite turn out how she imagined......

Authors note(s): well, hello again. I'm starting a whole load of new fics, but am still updating the old ones! PLEASE NOTE!!! IF YOU HAVE REVIEWED ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES, AND R READING THIS ONE AND WANT TO BE A CHARACTER, LEAVE A REVIEW OR EMAIL ME and I'll select one or two, the first I get via email/ review get inserted! Also, the pairings are up to you! Note, I WILL NOT put any of the gundam guys and girls together, only the gundam guys x guys or oc's, same with girls—though, if ya want, I'll write the OC's as being with the girls for a change....... Well, anyway, on with the story!

Ra..... What just happened?

Serenity PoV:

Ok, its official. I have completely and utterly lost it. My friends always thought I was slightly psychotic for being sooooo obsessed with anime, but did I listen to them? Noooooo. And look where it's gotten me!

Sorry, I'm babbling again, aren't I? Well, after what's been happening the last few hours, I really don't give a flying fuck if I'm babbling, I bloody well have the right to! Damned misleading fucking self-insertion lying pieces of crap...... believe it or not, I'm not normally this grumpy.... Ra, I sound like I'm sooooo PMS'ing...

Right. Deep breath. Ok. The name's Serenity. I am, or was, an anime fangirl and fanfic author, up until a few damned hours ago..... Stupid fucking idiotic misleading stories. Every fangirl dreams of actually meeting their fav characters, right? I mean, at some point, just about every fanfic author writes a self-insertion story, or one where they get to be the lead, or fall in love with the main character. Ch. If only it worked that way.

I like loads and loads of anime, but Gundam wing has to be my fav, hence the nickname gundam06serenity. Duh. Only a complete and utter moron could miss that, right? Shinigami, I'm doing it again. Well, anyway, ever wonder how come the pilots are just sooooo trusting of the new girl? I mean, come on! They're fucking terrorists! There's no way is the nine domains of hell that they'd just accept another pilot, let alone a girl one. I mean, come on! Wu's got that whole ' I hate women, they're inferior to me' little complex thing, Tro killed everybody who so much as saw his fuckin gundam early on in the series, Q's got that whole scarier than Shi Zero-system thing, Duo's well, Duo, and Heero has that whole perfect soldier complex going on.

I'm doing it again..... Well, I think I might just be a little easier if I tell you exactly what happened... other wise I'll start ranting again..... So anyway, here's what's been happening.

Normal PoV

"Finally, it's the summer holidays! Wahoo! , here I come!" a slightly hyper goth girl whooped, ignoring her friends 'here we go again' sighs of despair.

"When are you gonna learn that anime's not real, Se? It's sooo not worth your time." A short, brown-haired bitch, who from henceforth shall be referred to as Sara complained.

"It's better than wasting my time staring all starry-eyed at a poster of that sado-freak band you like. What're they called? Busting? BusStop?" Serenity shot back, staring down at a picture of Treize and Milliado that she had covered her books with lovingly.

"It's Busted. And at least I obsess about something that's real, not fantasy! Anime's not even real!"

"Blasphemer! Take that back! Treize is sooooo real! And he is sooooo hot.... So's Zechs..... Hn, Zechs, Treize, hot, naked, shower, together....... Nice mental image...." Serenity got that dreamy look.

"Uck! That's gross!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

(Five hours later on the phone)

"Not"

"Too!"

"NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT TIMES INFINITY SO HA! I win!" Serenity crowed, hanging up, as she turned her computer on, quickly bringing up her email.

"Junk mail, junk mail, ooooo, update on , ooook then, about forty update on , , , ooooo, I got an email from an actual person! Yay me!" she whooped, opening said email.

"......... YAY! I get to spend two weeks in London! Wahoo! Goth shops, anime stuff, suit guys, here I come! Yay!" Serenity shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. Her uncle and aunt (the cool ones, in her opinion, as they were bikers, totally loaded, ultra-cool, into anime and had gotten her into Goth) were going on holiday, again, and wanted her to housesit for then for two weeks. And they were paying her two hundred and fifty quid to do it!

Excitedly, Serenity packed her bags, packing, of course, only the essentials; Her silver, black and crimson laptop, her CD player and cd's, her MP3 player, her portable DVD player and complete gundam wing DVD box set, every manga book she owned that she could find (hey, I did say she's obsessed!), some spare black cloths, black and white make-up, her ever-trusty credit card, and, of course, her Treize and Milliado plushies that she had spent weeks of textile classes designing and making. Somehow, she managed to shove the lot into one black duffle bag. Ra-knows how.

"Yay! All packed... wait, almost forgot my mobile! Ooooo, and my notebook! Now I'm done!" she said, shoving the afore mentioned items, along with a box full of floppy disks into her bag.

Changing into a black mesh top, black flared jeans, a black full-length leather trench coat, silver jewellery, black and silver doc-martins, black lipstick and eye shadow, before quickly brushing her black and silver dyed hair, she grabbed her duffle bag, leaving a quick not to tell her mum where she'd be for the next two weeks, before heading off towards the bus station, intending to catch the next bus to London. Intending being the main word.

She arrived at the bus stop on time, quickly paying and getting on, finding that she was the only passenger. Things went ok for about an hour or two, Serenity passing the time by watching one of her fav episodes on her portable DVD player, not really paying attention to what was going on around her, not realising what was happening until she heard the screech of brakes, and a car's headlights illuminated the window opposite her. Screaming in terror, she threw her hands up in front of her, screwing her eyes shut, before everything went black.

To be continued


End file.
